


my mouth, your lips; your hands, my hips

by orphan_account



Series: ot3 series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Co-Topping, F/F, F/M, Gen, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Spanking, dom!Phil, domme!melinda, sub!rosalind, voyeurism and exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were hoping you were going to make this fun. Stand up and strip." </p><p>She stands but she doesn't make a move to take off her clothes. Adrenaline pumps through her. She can't wait to see what they'll do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my mouth, your lips; your hands, my hips

**Author's Note:**

> yay, part three! except this one is literally smut smut smut, with aftercare. :') thank you to kelly for helping me write parts of this. you rock.
> 
> listen to head is not my home by ms mr!

**_Part I, a lesson in following instructions_ **

Rosalind flips her hair over her ears and walks into the bar, her heels clacking on the wooden floors.

"Can you hear us? Nod if yes." Rosalind nods.

"Good," Melinda purrs into her ear. They're talking very quietly but Rosalind senses them in the room. They're in a booth in the corner, near the washrooms. It's dark.

"Banks is here," Phil murmurs, and Rosalind whips around to see him.

She hears Phil chuckle in her ear and it makes her want to shiver. She can't believe she's doing this. That  _this_ is how they want her to prove that she can take orders.

"Banks," she says coolly, "thank you for coming." She touches his arm, letting her fingers linger longer than necessary, and she peers up at him through her dark hair and her long lashes. 

"Ms. Price." His familiar rasp warms her, almost, and he's ever polite. "May I ask why we're here?"

She gives him a smile. "Buy me a drink," she commands, her voice a little huskier than intended. This whole thing is a turn on for her, but she would never let Phil and Melinda know that this early on. 

"Good," Melinda praises an Rosalind feels herself swell at the compliment. She almost smiles.

Banks does as told, buying her a vodka tonic and they sit together at the bar. She notices how his eyes stay a bit too long on her legs, and how he fights to keep his gaze off of her cleavage.

As if reading her mind, Phil says, "he wants you. Good. When you're done your drink, take him into the bathroom. Further instruction will come."

Rosalind brings her drink to her mouth and downs the rest in one swallow, licking her lips. She gets up and presses herself against him, mouth to his ear. "Come with me," sh whispers, and she notices his eyes darken. He quickly pays their tab and follows her to the restroom.

Just to be safe she locks the door. She knows that they saw her and Banks walk by them, of course they did. And she knows that they're probably wondering, with hunger, what she's going to look like.

"Press him against the door and kiss him, Rosalind, get this started. Then he's in charge."

She pushes Banks backward and her body moulds against him. In the back of her mind, she's hoping it won't be awkward after.  It's been years.

"Ma'am," Banks starts to say, but she cuts him off when her lips meet his. It's as if he almost forgets what he was about to say, since his hands start groping around her body and  _this thrills her_. That they can hear her and Banks kissing. That they can hear his little pants between kisses.

"Take him into the stall, Rosalind," Phil orders and she obliges, pulling Banks into the big stall and letting him trap her body between him and the cold metal.

He starts to shuck her dress up her legs and his fingers push her panties aside to find her soaked and ready. He easily glides his index finger through her folds and he presses down on her clit.

She lets out a strangled sound around his lips.

"Let him take you from behind," Melinda says, her voice lower than before. Good, this is turning them on too.

 _Yes, ma'am,_ Rosalind thinks to herself as she turns and presses the front of her body against the stall wall.

Banks doesn't need any prompting. He does quick work of his pants and the condom, and before she knows it, he's inside of her. He's think and rigid, and oh God, it feels so good.

Her nails scratch at the metal as he begins to thrust inside of her in earnest and she can feel her body building up to a release. But she knows she can't come until they give her the go ahead.

There's the unmistakable sound of his skin slapping against hers and she hopes to any and every deity that will listen that they can hear it, too.

Banks' lips are on her neck and his head is sliding to the front of her body to press down on her clit with two fingers. She lets out a moan, loud enough that she's sure someone could have heard her from the bar. 

"I remember how you like it," he husks into her ear.

Everything seems to take a pause.

"Rosalind," comes Phil's stern voice. And she knows she's in shit. 

Banks doesn't stop, keeps fucking her and she's so close. So close. She says so, out loud.

"Let him come. You are not, under any circumstances, to come," Melinda growls. And  _fuck,_ yep. She's in trouble.

"Come for me," she whispers, her hips bucking backward into his ad he lets out a groan as he does exactly that.

They pant and she rests her warm cheek against the cool metal.

"That was surprising," Banks says after a couple moments.

 _You're telling me,_ she thinks, doesn't say.

* * *

_**Part II, a lesson in restraint** _

The ride back was silent, compared to them talking in her ear on the way to the bar.

They glare at her and they bring her up to their shared bedroom (now, she guesses, it's hers too), and they lock the door.

"How could you not tell us you've fucked him before?"

Rosalind crosses her legs. She's irritable, she's strung up so high, and rebellion swells in her whole body. She doesn't respond.

Melinda strides over to her and grabs under Rosalind's jaw. This sends a jolt through her body. "He asked you a question," she hisses. Their noses are touching and all Rosalind wants to do right now is kiss her. 

"I didn't think it was important," she says confidently, her eyes not leaving Melinda's for a second. 

Phil walks toward them. Fuck. 

"Get on your knees," he tells her, quietly. 

She hesitates for a moment before doing what she's told, kneeling on the floor. He runs his fingers down her cheek. "You did well, but you lied to us about your relationship with Banks." Not a question.

She knows he's right. They asked her what terms Banks and her were on, and she should have told them. But she didn't want to. And she thinks, probably, that she wanted to see what would happen if they found out she lied to them.

In a moment of bravery, Rosalind steels herself and says, "none of my past sexual relationships are your business." And there's nothing wrong with her words but she snaps them harshly.

Melinda raises her eyebrows and a smirk works its way onto her face. Her and Phil make eye contact and Phil nods. 

"We were hoping you were going to make this fun. Stand up and strip." 

She stands but she doesn't make a move to take off her clothes. Adrenaline pumps through her. She can't wait to see what they'll do now.

Phil is in her face now and she notices how dark his eyes have gotten.

"I said," he growls, "strip." She doesn't move, just raises an eyebrow in response. "Let me put it in another way, take off your dress or I cut it to pieces. I know how much you like your designers, Ros."

She swallows because, fuck, she's so turned on right now. She knows logically if she apologized like she's probably supposed to then they'd fuck her into oblivion. But she's not a woman who lays down and takes it right away. She wants to push their limits. And her own. 

But she does like this dress. So she makes quick work of taking it off and letting it pool around her heels. She stands there in a matching black bra and panty set, lacy and hardly covering anything, and she lets them size her up.

"Do you want to break her in, or shall I?" Melinda whispers to Phil, and Rosalind knits her eyebrows together.

"You take it," Phil responds, going to the lounger chair in front of the bed. "I think I'd rather watch this." 

Melinda turns to Rosalind and gives her a smile as she walks toward her. Rosalind is reminded of a feline.

Rosalind's eyes follow Melinda's every move, as she saunters over to the bed and sits on the bench attached to the front. She pats the seat beside her and Rosalind slowly walks over, unsure what's happening. 

"Rosalind," Melinda whispers, her fingers spread on her thigh. "Take off your panties, and lay across my knee."

 _Oh_. 

She clears her throat and steps out of her panties, not looking away from Melinda's face the whole time. Even as she lowers and drapes herself over the woman's clothed thigh. 

Rosalind's breath is held on a deep inhale and her ears are ringing, especially when Melinda's fingers start trailing up the back of her thighs. She fights the shiver that threatens to shake her body and she clenches her jaw, just as Melinda raises her hand and experimentally slaps the backs of her thighs. 

It's not unpleasant. Actually, Rosalind feels her stomach go fuzzy. 

"I want you to count," Melinda says softly, soothingly. "If you miss a number or if you mess up, you will have to start over. And don't forget about your safeword. Don't hesitate to use it if the experience is entirely unpleasant and you want me to stop. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She swallows and a beat later, adds, "ma'am." 

Her hand collides with her ass this time, a bit harder, and Rosalind fights to keep a squeak in. "One," she mutters. 

She counts up to nine before the blows start to actually hurt, and makes it up to twelve before her skin starts to sear. "Thirteen," she manages, even though she's essentially bitten through her lip at this point. 

And even through the pain, even if she knows she probably won't be able to sit for a day without it being unpleasant, she feels her thighs wet and sticky, because she's honestly so turned on she's afraid she may come if Melinda doesn't stop. 

Her hand collides with her skin once more, harder than all the others, and Rosalind's whole body is lit aflame. She lets out something like a shriek before gulping and stuttering out, "fourteen."

She feels tears prick her eyes and Melinda's hand strikes again. "Fifteen!" she shouts, louder than intended, and her fingers curl into fists.

"I think that's enough," Phil says softly, and Rosalind almost jumps out of her skin because she forgot he was there.

Melinda scoops Rosalind up and hoists her so the side Melinda didn't touch was pressed against the chaise, and Melinda presses her lips to Rosalind's sweaty forehead. Phil comes around onto Rosalind's other side, her sore side, and touches his lips to the red skin.

It feels so good and so does being held by Melinda, and she thinks that _this_ was the whole point of her disobedience and if this is what happens each time she rebels, she's never going to stop. 

"You did good, Ros," Melinda whispers in her ear. "You handled your punishment very well. I think it's time for your reward, don't you think so, Phil?"

Rosalind feels him smile against her thigh before getting up and stripping of this clothes. He's hard and thick and Rosalind licks her lips. 

Melinda pushes Rosalind toward Phil and a moment of curiosity overcomes her before Phil's hand is in her hair and they're kissing. She feels Melinda come back behind her and feels something protruding from her hips, and  _oh_ , Melinda's wearing a strap on. 

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Melinda orders her and Rosalind looks at Phil through the mussed fringe of her hair before doing as told. Melinda lubes up the dildo before walking behind Rosalind, prodding her opening experimentally with her finger. She knows she's soaked. She can  _hear_ it. "You didn't come once. Very good restraint."

Rosalind beams at the compliment but the smile falters as soon as Melinda aligns the dildo with her entrance and pushes in until their hips are touching.  

Phil squeezes himself toward the mattress and Rosalind finds his crotch right in front of her face and she doesn't need to be told, because wow, he's right there. She licks her lips again before grabbing his cock with her left hand while steadying herself with her right and brings it into her mouth without preamble. 

She swallows him in as far as she can and she starts bobbing her head, his cock nudging the back of her throat. Melinda grabs Rosalind's hips hard and picks up the pace of her thrusts. Rosalind lets out a particularly sharp moan and Phil groans in response, his hands tensing at his sides. She frees him from her mouth and with a few short thrusts in his hand, he's coming into her mouth. She swallows every drop, and just as soon as she does, Melinda's fingers tease her clit.

"You can come, Rosalind," Phil says softly, as the pads of his fingers brush over her cheek. 

And boy, does she. She's had many good orgasms in her life, but she's never had one this strong. Her whole body goes limp and she moves her body down against the mattress, pressing her cheek against it. 

The noise she lets out isn't something she's heard herself make before and she's intrigued, even as her mind goes blank and hazy. 

Melinda pulls out of her and makes quick work with taking off her strap on and her clothes. Rosalind doesn't know when it happens but she's once again spooned between both of their bodies. Phil leaves a kiss onto her sweaty temple, while Melinda's nails soothingly scrape over the skin on her sore thigh. 

They don't say anything and Rosalind hasn't quite caught her breath, but they don't need to say anything because she  _feels_ the affection radiating off of them. And it calms her and soothes her like nothing else ever has, and she's lulled into a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mess. if you want, follow me on twitter (quinnkings) or tumblr (melindaqmay)! i'm there almost always. :D


End file.
